14 de febrero love´s songfics You´re still the one
by Vicky Yun Kamiya
Summary: Songfic con la canción de Shania Twain. Sanae recuerda el día más feliz de su vida.


_**14 de febrero love's songfics**_

_You're still the one (Captain Tsubasa)_

_Song by: Shania Twain Fic by: Vicky Yun_

_When I first saw you, I saw love__/ Cuando te vi por primera vez, vi amor.  
**And the first time you touched me, I felt love** /Y la primera vez que me tocaste, sentí amor.  
**And after all this time, you're still the one I love** /Y después de todo este tiempo, aún eres la persona que amo._

Sanae mira su baúl de recuerdos. Uno a uno van descubriendo cosas que le recuerdan su vida: una vida junto a Tsubasa. Desde niña lo ha acompañado a todas partes, ha sido partícipe de todos sus sueños, de sus logros, sus preocupaciones. De entre las fotos, las cartas de aquellos años separados que el amor logró vencer, saca un vestido. Un vestido que representa el día más feliz de su vida. Su mente viaja en el tiempo...

_**Looks like we made it/ **Parece que lo logramos.  
**Look how far we've come, my baby/ **Mira qué lejos llegamos, mi amor.  
**We might have took the long way/ **Quizás tomamos el camino largo.  
**We knew we'd get there someday/ **Sabíamos que llegaríamos allí algún día.  
**They said, "I bet they'll never make it"/ **Decían: "Apuesto que nunca lo lograrán"  
**But just look at us holding on/ **Pero sólo mira cómo sobrevivimos.  
**We're still together, still going strong/ **Aún estamos juntos, aún somos fuertes._

Tiempo atrás...

La iglesia está repleta. Todos aquellos que marcaron la vida de Tsubasa: familiares, compañeros de equipo, también viejos rivales y entrenadores han venido de todas partes de Japón para verlo dar el gran paso. Y al lado del muchacho de cabello negro la joven ahora vuelta mujer que nunca lo ha dejado y ya nunca lo dejará: Sanae Nakazawa.

-No puedo creerlo, por fin lo va a hacer... –se oye una voz cortar el silencio apenas atenuado por la voz del sacerdote.

-Shhh, Ishisaki, estamos en medio de una boda. –lo reprende su ahora novia Yukari para que se calle, codazo mediante.

Finalmente llega el momento de la gran pregunta.

-Tsubasa¿aceptas por esposa a Sanae para amarla y respetarla, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza, hasta que la muerte los separe?

-Si, padre, acepto.

-Y tu Sanae¿aceptas por esposo a Tsubasa para amarlo y respetarlo, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza, hasta que la muerte los separe?

Sanae mira directo a los ojos a su amado y con voz pausada y serena, responde a la pregunta que ya contestó hace tiempo.

-Si padre, claro que acepto.

Misaki saca los anillos de su bolsillo y se lo entrega a sus amigos, cada uno los coloca en la mano de su respectivo cónyuge. Luego de esto el padre declara.

-Entonces los declaro marido y mujer. Puede besar a la novia.

Tsubasa corre el velo del rostro de su mujer y la besa, sacando suspiro de partes de las mujeres y sonrisas de los varones.

_**You're still the one/ **Aún eres la persona  
**You're still the one I run to/ **Aún eres la persona a la que corro,  
**The one that I belong to/ **La persona a la que pertenezco  
**You're still the one I want for life/ **Aún eres la persona que quiero de por vida.  
**You're still the one/ **Aún eres la persona,  
**You're still the one that I love/ **Aún eres la persona que quiero,  
**The only one I dream of/ **La única persona con quien sueño.  
**You're still the one I kiss good night/ **Aún eres la persona a quien deseo buenas noches. _

-¡Vivan los novios! –exclama Wakabayashi alzando su copa.

-¡Viva! –se escucha a los demás invitados.

Los novios chocan sus copas, y luego de entrelazar sus brazos beben un sorbo de champagne. La música comienza a sonar y Oozora lleva a su flamante esposa a bailar.

-¿Te gusta esta canción, Tsubasa? La elegí porque creo que es perfecta para nosotros... Porque creo que desde que te vi te amé...

-Tu eres perfecta, y más aún hoy...

La muchacha se ríe; no puede creer que aquel niño que conoció frente al río ahora sea su esposo. Ella vuelve a hablar.

¿Recuerdas cuando nos conocimos? Tu estabas allí, recién habías llegado a Nankatsu... y me viste en la calle. Recuerdo que el sol se reflejaba en tu cabello negro, y me sonreíste. Y desde entonces no te saqué de mi corazón...

-Claro que sí. Ese día cambiaste mi suerte para siempre. Hay tantas cosas que no podría haber logrado sin ti, tantos momentos duros y en los que tu nunca me hiciste sentir solo...

Una pequeña lágrima de emoción recorre el rostro de la chica, pero ella se la corre con el velo, diciendo:

-Dime, cuando me viste por primera vez¿se te ocurrió que nos casaríamos?

_**Ain't nothing better, **No hay nada mejor,  
**We beat the odds together. **Quebramos las probabilidades juntos.**  
I'm glad we didn't listen, **Estoy feliz que no escuchamos,  
**Look at what we would be missing. **Mira lo que nos estaríamos perdiendo.**  
They said, "I bet they'll never make it", **Decían: "Apuesto que nunca lo lograrán",  
**But just look at us holding on/** Pero sólo mira cómo sobrevivimos.  
**We're still together, still going strong/ **Aún estamos juntos, aún somos fuertes._

Tsubasa se ríe y se pone un poco colorado. Sin dejar de bailar abrazado a ella le dice:

-No... Pero creo que en ese momento a nadie se le ocurriría eso en ese momento. Éramos apenas unos niños...

-Tienes razón... Sabes, debo confesarte algo...

-¿Qué cosa, Sanae?

-Hubo algunas veces... algunos momentos de nuestra vida, que cuando analizaba nuestra relación con la mente, me daba cuenta de que era imposible... Pero luego, le preguntaba a mi corazón que opinaba y siempre me decía que debía ser paciente, que nuestro momento ya llegaría. Y no se equivocó.

El joven esposo le acomoda un poco de cabello que se le ha salido del tocado a su novia, y acariciando su mejilla le dice:

-Querida Sanae, sé que como novio he tenido muchos defectos y uno de ellos ha sido no ser más demostrativo en mis sentimientos. Pero puedo decirte con seguridad que te amo desde mucho antes de decírtelo, y que ese sentimiento me acompañará de por vida, pase lo que pase.

La novia sonríe llena de alegría y se deja acurrucar por su esposo, mientras él le dice:

-Muchas gracias Sanae. Muchas gracias por hacerme un hombre tan feliz...  
_**  
You're still the one/ **Aún eres la persona  
**You're still the one I run to/ **Aún eres la persona a la que corro,  
**The one that I belong to/ **La persona a la que pertenezco  
**You're still the one I want for life/ **Aún eres la persona que quiero de por vida.  
**You're still the one/ **Aún eres la persona,  
**You're still the one that I love/ **Aún eres la persona que quiero,  
**The only one I dream of/ **La única persona con quien sueño._

_**You're still the one I kiss good night/ **Aún eres la persona a quien deseo buenas noches._

_**Still the one**/ Aún eres la persona._

-Tu me hiciste feliz a mi. –le dice ella sonriendo. -Hoy es el día más feliz de mi vida.

Tsubasa besa a Sanae olvidándose del resto de los invitados y por el resto de la velada siguen bailando como en los finales felices de los cuentos de hadas.

Fin del flashback.

"Ese día no te mentí, cariño mío. Fue el momento más importante de mi vida. Sólo espero poder devolverte aquella felicidad que me hiciste sentir aquella vez con lo que tengo que decirte..."

Finalmente cierra el baúl de recuerdos y se dirige hacia el teléfono. -Hola Tsuby, no te asustes pero cuando escuches el mensaje trata de volver pronto a casa porque necesito hablar contigo..

_**You're still the one/ **Aún eres la persona  
**You're still the one I run to/ **Aún eres la persona a la que corro,  
**The one that I belong to/ **La persona a la que pertenezco  
**You're still the one I want for life/ **Aún eres la persona que quiero de por vida.  
__**You're still the one/ **Aún eres la persona,  
**You're still the one that I love/ **Aún eres la persona que quiero,  
**The only one I dream of/ **La única persona con quien sueño.  
**You're still the one I kiss good night/ **Aún eres la persona a quien deseo buenas noches._

¡Hola Sanae¡Ya llegué! –exclama Tsubasa mientras se saca el calzado para entrar.

Hola cariño. –se acerca para abrazarlo. –Ven, voy a prepararte un poco de té.

Ya en la cocina, Tsubasa tiene curiosidad por aquello que su esposa tiene que decirle.

-Vine en cuanto oí el mensaje. ¿Qué es eso que tienes que decirme? Me quedé un poco preocupado...

Sanae piensa un momento y decide dejar el misterio.

-Hum... ¿Recuerdas que cuando nos casamos te dije que era el día más feliz de mi vida?

-Claro que sí. ¿Pero qué es lo que pasa?

-Bueno... Lo que te quería decir es que eso era así, hasta hoy... –dice ella mientras sonríe pícara.

-¿Eh? –pregunta sorprendido.

-Parece que... estoy embarazada.

Tsubasa no puede dar crédito a lo que escuchan sus oídos, hasta que logra reaccionar y exclamando un grito se lanza a abrazar a su esposa. Sanae se ríe emocionada, y nuevamente siente que su corazón se llena de felicidad, como la primer vez que se vieron, como la primera vez que se besaron; sólo que ahora esa felicidad ha dado sus frutos y ya nadie podrá quebrar los lazos que la unen al hombre que desde siempre ha amado.

**_I'm so glad we made it/_** _Estoy tan feliz porque lo logramos,  
**Look how far we've come, my baby/** Mira qué lejos hemos llegado, mi amor._

_

* * *

14 de febrero de 2005_

_Hola a todos! Este fic fue sometido a votación en el foro de dónde ganó la pareja de Tsubasa y Sanae con 6 votos de un total de 23, empatando con Matsuyama-Yoshiko (hay otro songfic con ellos.) Una sola aclaración: en Japón las religiones principales son el shintoismo y el budismo, pero como estas religiones permiten ser parte de otras, parece ser que se ha puesto de moda casarse por el rito cristiano también. Yo la verdad hubiera escrito sobre una boda shinto, pero estaba viendo la imagen final del manga World Youth y allí se ve a todos en la foto de bodas detrás de una iglesia. Por eso la escena tal como se la ve en el fic._

_Esta canción la elegí en conmemoración a la fecha porque siempre quise hacer algo con esta letra pero es un poco "pochoclo" para otras historias, pero como es San Valentín no voy a andar poniendo letras tristes ni esas cosas ¿no? Bueno, creo que va adecuada a la ocasión. Y para el que se vea sorprendido con la noticia de Sanae, bueno, es que hace muy poquito se anunció en el nuevo manga "Gold 23" que Sanae será mamá y vino justo para la ocasión. Perdón si fui muy cursi con este fic. Y es one-short (lo aclaro para que no pidan continuación) _

_Feliz San Valentín!_

_Vicky_


End file.
